Combined light, immunofluorescent and electron microscopic studies of glomerular pathology demonstrated in serial renal biopsies through the natural history of various clinical disorders will be made with the goal of characterizing earlier and more reliable pathognomonic features of the individual lesions. New animal experimental models with glomerular lesions resembling those recently described in patient material will be studied to work out the pathogenic mechanisms. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Benjamin H. Spargo, M. S., M.D. "Practical Use of Electron Microscopy For The Diagnosis of Glomerular Disease", Human Pathology - Volume 6, Number 4, July 1975. Marshall D. Lindheimer, M.D., Benjamin H. Spargo, M.D. and Adrian I. Katz, M.D. "Renal Biopsy In Pregnancy-Induced Hypertension". The Journal of Reproductive Medicine - Volume 15, Number 5, November 1975.